Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
"T-Bone" Grady is a supporting character that appears in Watch Dogs. Biography T-Bone grew up a tinkerer and a basement hacker before the Internet was barely a byte. He can’t help challenging his mind to unlock areas forbidden to him. And it hasn’t gone without punishment. But he’ll take his jobs, and he’ll give his share in return. He was one of the software engineers hired to help make ctos, meaning that he has extensive knowledge of the system. T-Bone was a whistle blower of the Blume Corporation, whom implanted things into his head meaning that when he gets near to a ctOS center they are alerted. He ran to the to country side of Chicago for a year before found by Aiden, and who he consequently persuaded to hack into ctOS and download a virus that he made to erase him from ctOS. He was forced out of his home when Aiden's friend Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume which was followed by Aiden's killing of the fixers. Since his location was now known by Blume he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned ctOS test site builing known as "the bunker", located on a small island. Appearance T-Bone is a Caucasian male with mid length, dark brown hair and a lot of facial hair, including a beard. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. T-Bone wears a short-sleeve grey buttom shirt above a charcoal undershirt with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears leather armbands. T-bone also wears faded jeans that have tears and a number of company patches on them. On his feet, he wears brown construction boots. T-Bone also sports a white and grey cap with goggles over the brim of the hat. In terms of jewelery, T-Bone has a nose piercing and two metal rings that tie his beard together. Personality and skills He appears to be an easygoing man, with quite a laid-back attitude. He is a good fighter and relatively smart, having gotten Aiden drunk to have a more easy fight with him once. He is also fan of drinking to relieve himself, and can be heard saying "Jesus, I could do with a shot of rum right now". Events of Watch Dogs T-Bone plays a significant role in the monitoring and investigation operation with Aiden. He watches over the "headquarters" where their servers and supercomputers are stored and run from. Relationships Aiden Pearce T-Bone and Aiden seem to be quite good friends and appear to get along well with each other. They also seem to work well as a team. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = T-Bone Grady (Small).jpg|Concept art of T-Bone T-Bone (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|A profile image of T-Bone Watch Dogs T-Bone Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone Profile.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Trivia *T-Bone will be playable with the Watch_Dogs Season Pass. :: T-Bone is also the first confirmed second playable character in Watch Dogs besides Aiden. *On T-Bone's shirt, there is what appears to be an emoticon of a person giving the finger. *There is also a patch on the right side of this shirt of a fish skeleton. What this represents remains to be seen. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Supporting characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters